User blog:Eureka Enderborn/Jaeger
So, I wanted to do a quick little blog post about a character of mine. He is easily one of the best, most interesting characters I have ever made. I created him for the world of Shadowrun, so I'll give you a quick bit of backstory. Basically, a series of bad luck for mankind occurs, culminating in a massive disease that wipes out 1/4 of Humanity, magic returning to the world as well as a lot of the magical species (I.e. Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Dragons, etc.), and various uprisings. The world government shattered, and now almost all power belongs to the top ten megacorporations. Governments still exist, but the corporations are the final word in everything. So now we have advanced, 2070's tech along with magic and Elves and stuff. It's pretty awesome. Anyway, cybernetic enhancements are very common and quite good now. But it is well known that the more cyberware you stuff in yourself, the less Human you are, the less of a soul you have. But people keep trying to push the limits. And one megacorporation took it further than anyone else. This was the biggest of them all, the German-based Saeder Krupp heavy industries. It's CEO is a Dragon, the Dragon known as Lofwyr. Lofwyr, being wise and powerful, used his knowledge to help his company scientists push the bounds of how much machine can be in man. The first step was to acquire certain kinds of very specific DNA from very specific people. Certain (rather unspeakable) processes were then attempted, trying to breed a Human with exceedingly high compatibility with cyberware. The first eleven test subjects died. The twelfth survived. The twelfth was born and bred in a test tube, and had cyberware grafted to him as a child. Well, I say him. In reality, he had no sex organs, they would have simply gotten in the way. He was grown mostly in the test tube, and when he wasn't in the test tube he was in a room that he never left. The only living beings he would meet for a long time were the two scientists working on him. He was raised quickly and aged quickly, and taught as much as possible about many things. Eventually, at five years of age (with the body of a 30 year old), he was deemed ready. They replaced all his limbs with state of the art robotic ones. They replaced his eyes, his ears, his nose, his skull, many parts of his torso, with cybernetic parts. At the end of it he was more machine than man, with almost no soul left. But they had done it, they had put more cyberware in one man than ever before. But Lofwyr wasn't satisfied. No, there needed to be more. He gathered all the expert mages he could, and ordered even more of his body to be replaced by machinery. His tongue was replaced, his brain was laced with wires, his reactive network increased many times over by machinery. His bones were laced with titanium, he was given oxygen tanks in his lungs, his hypothalamus was modified to go long periods of time without sleep. There was so much machinery stuffed into the subject that even his body, designed to take in as much cyberware as possible, couldn't take it. His soul left. But Lofwyr wouldn't let him go so easily. He and his mages, through intensive magic, trapped the soul and bound it back into the body of the test subject. They had finally done it, an absurd amount of machinery in one Human being. Time for phase two of the experiment: let him loose and see what happens. Can you imagine what that was like? A fully grown man, who had only met a select handful of people, who's form was horrifying to look upon by other civilized people, who's soul knew it should be dead, let loose upon the public just to see what happens. At first, everyone who saw him ran screaming, or tried to kill/arrest him. In time, he grew to hate his own face, and he began wearing a suit of stolen military armour so that no one, not even himself, could ever see any inch of his true form. That done, he began looking for work. He still needed to eat, after all. So he became a mercenary. And a darn good one. All that cyberware in his form allowed him to best most people in most physical areas. He is cold, cruel, and deadly. He almost never speaks, just stands there looking scary. He got his name, Jaeger, when he tracked down a high priority target by smelling his way like a blood hound, then killing the target with a single precision shot, and simply walking away. He was called Jaeger not only because of that, but also because on the rare occasions he does speak, it's often in German. But beneath this cold, cruel, remorseless facade, there lies an inherently broken individual. The incredible process his body underwent seriously screwed up his mind. He suffers from sociopathic and occasionally psychotic behaviour, depression, disassociation disorder, and that's when he takes his cocktail of anti-psychotics. When he doesn't, it's rumoured that many other strange things develop, including multiple personality disorder. Furthermore, it is known that he has an addiction to simsense (basically when you enter a full-on sensory simulation, but only in your head). This really isn't that surprising, simsense is really the only way he can ever try to feel Human. Furthermore, it is known that he only has one friend: his minigun. He used to talk only to it. Eventually, an arms dealer took pity on him and hooked th gun up with a voice activation and response system, giving the weapon a personality and the ability to talk back. I seriously love roleplaying as this guy, he's a super interesting character. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts